Brawl Life
by Shadowteej
Summary: If Super Smash Bros was real life...
1. Chapter 1

Brawl Life

**(AN: This is my first fanfic, rated M just in case, so enjoy)**

An inferno-bound blade tore through the air above the angel's head, singing his brown hair. Had Pit not ducked, the blazing _Ragnell _would have decapitated him. Pit stood up quickly and kneed Ike in the groin, causing him to drop Ragnell. The angel then sliced at Ike's face with one of his two blades, cutting his cheek open.

"STUPID ANGEL FROM HELL!" Ike yelled, grasping his cheek. The blue-haired man sent a punch at Pit, who caught it with both hands. The angel flipped Ike into the air, attached his blades to form a bow, and launched an arrow of light into Ike's chest.

Pit simply walked away, and the dead man was not paid any attention to by the other people at the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man found dead in Onett Bar**

32-year-old Ike Lowell was found dead last night in Onett's bar. Apparently, the man got into a fight while drunk and was killed. It is currently unknown if the killer, Pit Icarus, will be charged.

Roy looked at the newspaper with disgust. His oldest brother was killed in a bar fight. It was bound to happen anyways, Roy thought, Ike was too reckless. With a long sigh, the red-haired adult put down the paper and changed into his golden work uniform. He stepped out of his coffee-smelling apartment and walked down the hallway, being greeted by the janitor.

Golden-haired Link Ordon turned around to see Roy trot down the stairs.

"Hey bud!" Link said, cheerfully.

Roy just looked at him and groaned. "Hi,"

The two sat down behind the counter, Link was fiddling with a pen while Roy was frowning at his own reflection.

"There's no frowning at the Hyrule Condominiums, Roy, so turn that frown upside down," Roy's boss basically hissed as he walked by. Roy ignored him. The adult sighed as he got ready for 5 hours of giving out hotel room numbers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey dude, I wanna show you something," Link said after work, guiding Roy into his apartment room.

"Shroomish, Shroom!" a yellow mushroom-like creature greeted Roy as he walks into the messy room and closes the door.

"It's my own pet Shroomish!" said Link happily; "Nookingtons is selling pet pokemon for real cheap right about now," The golden-haired adult picks up his pet, who releases purple spores. Link then immediately falls down onto his trash-laden floor, asleep. Bewildered, Roy slowly walks out of his friend's room.

After changing into more winter-like clothing and stuffing hand warmers in his gloves, Roy walks out of the Hyrule Condominiums and down the sidewalk.

"Crap, it must be like, 30 degrees out here or something," The red-haired adult said, thinking aloud.

"Actually, its 38 degrees outside today. Unless you mean in Celsius, which would be a whopping 3 degrees," A mechanical voice informs. It is the voice of a ROB, or a Robotic Operating Buddy.

"Thanks, ROB," Roy wavers the Operating Buddy off, and continues his stroll down the street. Not very long later, the red-haired adult arrives at Nookingtons, greeted by two automatic doors.

The whole store was swarming with Halloween décor, the holiday only being two days away and all. After lots of walking Roy manages to find the pet isle, and strolls down it slowly.

Row after row of pokemon of all types. Fire, normal, dark, grass. A certain grass type catches Roy's eye. Little to the condo worker's knowledge, the pokemon was a Bonsly and, in fact, a rock type. While still looking at it, the red-haired adult bumps into somebody else.

"Oh, sorry," Roy apologizes to the brown-haired man.

"Don't sweat it dude," The guy says, extending a hand. The two shake, and the stranger begins to talk again. "I'm the gym leader of viridian city, Blue,"

"Oh, you're a gym leader;" Roy starts scratching his head "I don't know too much about pokemon. But I was gonna buy one today,"

"Yeah, me too. But I can't really decide between these two," Blue points out a squirtle and a bulbasaur.

"Heh, the turtle one's kind of cute," Roy admits.

"Oh, so you've chosen squirtle. I guess I'll get a bulbasaur," Blue then proceeds to flag down a manager, and the two buy their pokemon.

Walking out of Nookingtons with a blue turtle in his arms, Roy spots an old, green truck in the shop's parking lot.

"See ya later Blue," Roy says, and then runs over to Link's car for a ride home.

"So you got a squirtle," Link says as Roy enters the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I also met a gym leader today," Roy responds while putting on his seat belt.

Link pulls out of the parking lot and asks; "What type of pokemon did they specialize in?"

"I actually don't know. He didn't really seem to like one type over another,"

"Hmm…. I think you might have met Blue, lucky! He's officially classified as a ground type gym leader, but he has a bunch of different types of them,"

"Yeah, he said that his name was Blue. Is he really that famous?"

"Yep. He was the last one to battle Red before he disappeared,"

"Disappeared?"

"I'm sure he's just training or something,"

The old truck pulls into the Hyrule Condominiums employee's parking lot and the two step out, entering the fine building.


	4. Chapter 4

Link guides Roy into his room again, and shows him something on his computer. He's accessed the security cams, and he's showing Roy a certain person the two gave a hotel room to. She has somewhat pale skin, but long, blonde hair. She seems like a nice person, but Roy's not really interested in her. Link is.

"She's a real beauty isn't she?" Link asks, gazing at the woman.

"I guess so," Roy says, not wanting to lie but not wanting to hurt Link's feelings.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her out today," Link sighs.

"Already? Okay sure," Roy responds, then begins to walk out of his room, putting squirtle on his shoulders. "Is it alright if I take some of this pokefood?"

"Sure, just not too much,"

When Roy comes out of Link's room, he's carrying a bag of food in his arms and a squirtle on his shoulder. Upon arriving at his own room, Roy fills up a bowl with pokefood and another one with water. The marine turtle hops down onto the ground and starts happily munching.

"Okay, what should I name you?" Roy asks his pet.

"Squirt!" The pokemon responds happily.

"Squirt, I guess that's a good name for a squirtle," Roy says before checking the time on his watch. It's only 4:00, so Roy jumps onto his bed (the fluffiness of it almost sending him back into the air) and opens his laptop, searching for Gym Leader Blue on Bulbabook. He found him quickly, online, and sent him a message.

**Roy Lowell: Hey Blue, you wanna hang out for a bit tomorrow?**

A few minutes passed by before Blue responded.

**Blue Oak: Yeah, me and some friends had actually planned to meet up at Delfino Plaza tomorrow at around 9:00.**

**Roy Lowell: Really? Sweet.**

The rest of Roy's day has no need to be described.


End file.
